A New Quest for a BigBusted Princess
by nikka-chi
Summary: This will continue on Prince Lui's journeys with his strange comapanions as he searches for his bride-to be. The real bride for Lui in my happy ending is a secret, for secrets are always better M for later chapters of violence and cursing, you know.


In amazement at how tiny the number of fanfictions were for Ludwig Kakumei, I have decided to write a story of my own:D Ludwig Revolution, is one of the most touching and yet gruesome mangas I have ever read. Now, yes there are probably gruesomer mangas, but this one was the only one that touched my heart in a way that only a twisted fairytale chronicle could. I have to give major props to the woman that devised this manga, because it is a work of pure genius. (It doesn't hurt to have a sexy necrophiliac prince who loves E-cup boobs as the protaganist, eh?) I have to say it was the only horror manga that made me cry...or laugh for that matter.

The ending couple for this story is a secret, for it wouldn't be any fun for me to tell you now!:D

Although I will you that this story will be made in the same ways of the manga, only I shall find various fairytales and twist them to my own enjoyment:) And of course I will put in my OC every once in awhile!

(This is only a short little prolouge, gomen ne!)

--

"Prince, what do you plan to do now?" Prince Lui's childhood servant asked, turning his head away from the window to face his arrogant master. "We've been traveling for neary two months and you still haven't found a wife."

The three of them sat inside of the royal carriage, Wilhhelm, Dorothea, and Prince Ludwig (Lui). They had been out on a wild goose chase all this time just for the sake of finding Lui-sama's ideal bride. Upon hearing that he was soon to be crowned king, he decided that first he still needed a wife by his side. So they had set out in search of one, for the second time now, and Lui left his kingdom in his father's hands once again. Of course there had been trouble during this trip, for a certain crimson-hooded assassain with a grudge still chased them to the ends of the earth, determined to have the Prince's head on a platter.

Lui gave Wilhelm an irritated glance, crossing his legs, "I don't care. I won't stop till I've found a suitable bride for my tastes, and besides, this is much better then going back and marrying that little crossdresser."

Wilhelm opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it, and clamped it shut. Nothing could set his master's mind off-track when something was decided, and what was done was done. Lui appeared to be cold-hearted, perverted, cruel, selfish, and evil, but in reality he was actually quite kind when he wanted to be. He never showed it much though, always verbally abusing his servant and harrasing women, but in reality he was just a little too honest for his own good.

Wilhelm sighed, giving up the hopeless thoughts of convincing Prince Lui to stop this mad pursuit. His tastes were far too excentric for him to find a reasonable bride anytime soon, no matter how far they traveled.

Dorothea grinned, reaching out to clutch her fingers around Lui's arm. "Oh Prince, why are you still looking for a bride? I could-mmf." Lui's elbow swang around to jar the little witch in the face, bringing a yelp pf pain from her. "Don't touch me, you little toothpick. How many times do I have to tell you that you'll never be my bride? And who said you could sit next to me?"

She smiled, holding her hands to the side of her face he had injured, and a look of pure bliss passed over her face. "Yes, more! I want more! Hit me again, Prince! Brutalize me!"

Lui cringed, edging as far away from her as possible. "Wilhelm, get this psychotic masochist away from me."

The servant nodded, nervously grabbing Dorothea's upper arms and dragging her to sit beside him on the opposite side of the carriage. "Yes sir!"

Lui sat up straight again regaining his composure. "Now back to the topic at hand, my bride."

"Yes, we were discussing your noticeable lack of one, sir."

"Not for much longer."

Wilhelm and Dorothea gave him a curious look, eyeing him warily. "Then, you have a canidate in mind, Prince?" Wilhelm ventured, eager to know more about this mysterious new presumed bride-to-be.

"Yes, I have found a princess that I've heard has an amazing F-cup breast-size, and so she is my next chosen bride."

--

Teehee, tata for now! Expect more:DDDDD


End file.
